A Welcome Conversation
by bigbagofweird
Summary: Set during episode 7.15. When Liz and TJ leave Luke's apartment, he sits down in a chair and stares at the phone on the table.


_**A/N: I submitted this somewhere else back in July, but I thought I would bring it over here.**_ **This is a one-shot. It is my first small attempt at fan fiction. Many thanks to Jewels for her amazing help!**

Summary: Set during episode 7.15. When Liz and TJ leave Luke's apartment, he sits down in a chair and stares at the phone on the table.

Luke looks around his apartment as hurricane Liz and Co. leave a mess in their wake. He is now alone again with a mixture of relief and sadness taking over his features. He plops down on the kitchen chair as thoughts of what Liz said earlier overwhelm his mind. She said he should call Lorelai to check on her. That's what friends do. Even after everything that has happened, there have been many aspects of their friendship that have shown through when the other needed it. As he looks over at the phone that is sitting next to him on the table, he thinks that maybe they still do need each other.

Luke slowly picks up the phone and stares at it, mentally rehashing the phone number that is so ingrained in his brain. While he contemplates actually turning the phone on, he hears the phone ring. Surprised, he pushes the talk button.

"Hello," he says weakly

"Hi," a voice pipes up timidly. "It's, uh, Lorelai."

"I know," he says with confidence. He thinks that somehow his desire to talk to her has led to this call.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to thank you for everything you did at the hospital."

"No big deal." Luke says trying to be nonchalant.

"No, Luke. It is a big deal. You went above and beyond, and it amazes me that you can be so selfless...after everything that has happened." The emotion in Lorelai's voice tugs on Luke's heartstrings.

"It's what friends do. They are there for each other despite circumstances."

"Oh, Luke. I don't deserve you," said Lorelai.

"You were there for me when I needed you most during the custody hearing. I don't think I ever really thanked you properly for that letter. It was amazing. I was left speechless after the judge read it."

"I was glad to do it, and touched that you would want me to be a part of something so important, something you deserve," she says with conviction.

Trying to change the subject, before the conversation ventures off into complicated territory, Luke says "I was just going to call you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had the phone in my hand ready to turn it on and dial."

"Wow. May I ask why?"

"Well, I wanted to see how your dad was doing and make sure you were ok."

"My dad is doing well. He's home now driving my mother crazy."

"I can imagine." Luke chuckles.

"Yeah, well, I 'm having to teach my mom about finances, and the computer. Fun stuff," she says with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "_I_ on the other hand, am doing ok. Keeping busy. Trying not to think too much about how my life has not happened the way I wanted it to, and trying to reclaim myself out of the shambles, " she says with sadness.

Luke is surprised by her candor.

Both of them silently consider what has been said and realize that they have missed being able to talk to each other. They are shocked by how easily their conversation has flowed. Obviously there are still many issues that need to be addressed but that can wait for another time.

"Luke, I miss you...miss this."

"Me too." He thinks for a minute and says, "Come back to the diner." He knows that the invitation will say more to her than he can voice right now.

"Maybe I will. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Talk to you later. Leave a pot of coffee on for me sometime."

"You bet. Bye."

"Bye."

As he hears the click, he pushes the end button.

Luke sits there trying to make sense of everything. He lets out a sigh and gets up to start cleaning up the mess that Liz and TJ left behind.

He thinks that maybe their friendship has survived the aftermath of the many mistakes made in their relationship. He wonders if maybe in the future they can work through what went wrong and find each other again. He knows that the demolition of their relationship was mutual. He hates his part in it and can't believe he let her walk away. She was, _is_ the love of his life. He knows this for a fact. Maybe they had to take these separate journeys away from each other to finally know without a doubt that they were made for one another.


End file.
